kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Kusunoki Kasuga
| image = Kusunoki.jpg | title = none | jname = 春日楠 | rname = Kasuga Kusunoki | age = 18 | gender = Female | height = 175 cm | weight = 55 kg | bloodtype = A | family = Hinoki Kasuga (sister) | birth = 10 April | bwh = 89-57-90 | job = Student, Successor to the Kasuga Dojo of Martial Arts | class = 3-A | voice = Ami Koshimizu | manga = Chapter 18 }} Character Overview Kusunoki Kasuga (春日 楠, Kasuga Kusunoki) is the successor to the Ancient Martial Art Kasuga-Style Life and Death Technique, and also a/the only member of the Women's Martial Arts Club at Maijima High. She is the fifth capture target. Personality Kusonoki is an upperclassman at Maijima High who is well respected for both her beauty and her strength. Beneath her tough exterior as a young woman who has lived her entire life attempting to live up to preconceived expectations as the successor to a martial arts dojo is somebody who is actually attracted to and enjoys cute and girly things. Because of the fundamental dissonance between these two sides of her personality, Kusonoki chooses to deny the feminine part of her personality and entirely embrace the martial arts side of her life. Keima is able to help her to reconcile the differences between the two sides of her personality, both of which she ultimately accepts. Aside from this, she is also shown to have the utmost respect for her capricious elder sister, Hinoki Kasuga, who is a fashion designer that ran away to America. After her experiences with Keima, she is still shown to value martial arts, but has interspersed her life with the recurring cat from her arc, in addition to more feminine things, like placing a houseplant in the dojo. Ironically, this only improves the amount of respect she receives from her invariably male disciples at the dojo. Plot Overview Kusonoki is introduced to the series when she rescues Keima from a group of delinquents, going on to deride him for his weakness. She is demonstrated to have an extreme view of strength and weakness in her mind, having decided to throw all cute and girly things out of her life. However, Keima recognizes this dichotomy and joins the Women's Martial Arts Club at Maijima, becoming its only rank and file member (with the official title of Male Manager), with the intent of disturbing the balance she has created between these two sides of her personality. When faced with cute things, such as a random cat that continually appears in the arc, in addition to Keima's face, the escaped spirit within her causes the feminine part of her personality to literally split off from her and materialize in the real world as a tangible entity. Elsee convinces the two of them to go on a "weak" date in order to separate the two personalities with the intent of allowing Kusonoki to lay down the beatdown on her feminine half. However, Keima is able to convince both sides to accept each other, and successfully dispels the escaped spirit. Kusonoki reappears later when her freelancing older sister, Hinoki, reappears in town, and is revealed to have an escaped spirit within her heart. She plays a critical role in expelling the spirit, since the void in Hinoki's heart has been created primarily by her desire to maintain a facade as a superior and good older sibling. Despite having forgotten about her own conquest (having had her memories modified as shoddily as Mio's), and Keima confirming that there is no Goddess within her, like most other conquests she continues to display an element of attraction to Keima. Relationships Keima Katsuragi Originally she saw Keima as a worthless, weak individual, but later became attracted to him, even being made to go out on a date that her feminine side confessed to have enjoyed. However, since her memories were reformatted, she still recognizes Keima as the one who joined the Women's Martial Arts Club at Maijimi for a short while, but other than an inexplicable reaction to seeing soft-serve ice cream, she does not seem to remember being conquered by him. Nevertheless, during the Hinoki arc, she displays elements of jealousy whenever Hinoki and Keima interact. Hinoki Kasuga She has the utmost respect for her older sister, referring to her as "Ane-ue." When she was a small child, she was surprisingly timid and looked up to her talented older sister, Hinoki, who looked out for Kusonoki whenever she could. She genuinely loves her older sister and tries to convince her to stay at home forever, but Hinoki vanishes off to pursue her own dreams. The Cat The stray cat is a recurring minor character in Kusonoki's arc that she views as a symbol of all the weak, feminine things in her heart. Although she attempts to destroy the cat by throwing it from an upper level floor of the school, she is shown to actually like the cat and eventually takes it as her own. Others The students at her dojo (who are all hulking, muscular martial arts practitioners) apparently have the utmost respect for her, despite her being not only female but probably younger than all of them. Nevertheless, they seem to show some concern for her complete devotion to martial arts and are correspondingly delighted when she does such things as place a houseplant in the dojo, exclaiming that she has finally become human. Trivia * She likes strong things, hard-baked senbei (rice crackers), and cute things. * She dislikes weak things and brown sugar senbei. * The name Kusunoki comes from the Kusu Station (楠駅, Kusu-eki). Category:Targets Category:Conquest Characters